


New Life

by TN_Night



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Quiet, Sweet, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Eren are runaways just looking for quiet. </p>
<p>Drabble :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't get this idea out of my head, so I did what anyone would and wrote it. Enjoy~

 

The wind brushing by combed through their hair, their foreheads touching together lightly and their eyes set in position just to look at each other, as if saying that out of the entire vastness of the beautifully empty field they stood in, the other was the only thing they wanted to see.

 

The grass below and all around them was mostly set in a permanently browned state, which was okay, because it offset the green strands weaved through it. A single lonely tree stood in the middle of the planes, the barely-hilled ground leaving it slightly elevated. The sky was a beautiful baby blue, though towards the edge of the horizon it was more of a peachy yellow colour from the sunset just starting to rest in. Slightly greyed clouds were spread thin across the vastness of the above. There was no edge to the magnificent scenery– it just seemed to go on forever. 

 

The air was almost completely silent, leaving the two boys with their thoughts. 

 

Jean lay with Eren on top of him on the dry grass. His arms were at his sides and the boy's on top of him were on either side of his head. Their backpacks were off to the side, under the tree that they'd been using for shade all that day. Neither male said a word, too calm with the light wind coming up from the east and the beautiful glow coming from the setting sun in the west. 

 

Eren sighed quietly, closing his eyes contently and lifting his head off Jean's to move it to his plaid-clad shoulder while the other lifted his arms to wrap around his boyfriend's back, squeezing him lightly and sighing himself. They stayed like that until the brunet boy's arms started to give out under him and he rolled over to Jean's right side, both of them turning their heads to look at each other when their fingers laced lazily beside them. 

 

"Jean?" Eren asked quietly, voice barely above a whisper. His eyes were slowly moving from the other man's eyes down to his lips and back up again, though after a while he gave up and just closed his eyes altogether. 

 

"Hmm?" He hummed after a few seconds, just as quietly as the other had spoken before him.

 

"I don't think I wanna go home…can we just…stay here forever?" 

 

Jean clutched his hand tighter in his own, closing his eyes as well and just listening to their tandem breathing that mixed with the background whistling of the wind so well. 

 

"We don't have to stay…here…I just want to keep moving, with you, I want to go everywhere with you…" He trailed off opening his eyes to look at Jean's face once more. 

 

Jean turned his head and stared up at the sky which would no doubt start to show bright shining stars soon enough. 

 

He drew in a breath, savouring the fresh smell of grass and freedom as oppose to the pollution and congestion he and Eren'd resigned in before they ran from it all not too long ago. 

 

"Can't we just build a house here?" The younger of the two finally asked.

 

Eren waited a few moments, moving his head to look upwards as well, mentally noting the beauty of the near transparent moon above them. 

 

"How 'bout a forest?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"To live in. It's a bit more private and still quiet, but you've got all the life around you. Not the kind of life like back in the city, wildlife. A beautiful life," the brunet said, smiling softly at the sound of it.

 

Jean looked over at him for a second before turning back to the sky, "Yeah, I'd like that." 

 

Under the blanket of a deep navy blue sky that was speckled with luminous stars like they'd never seen before, the two fell asleep, holding hands lightly and breathing with calm, even breaths. 

 


End file.
